


Alter Ego

by suoye



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, omiryu - Freeform, tsim - Freeform, 臣隆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 使魔X神父梗
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Alter Ego

使魔是伴隨主人一生的夥伴，然而每一位魔法師都會警告自己的學徒，除非別無選擇，不然絕對不要任意招喚使魔。  
今市隆二成為鎮上的神父純屬意外，他是被前一位老神父撫養長大的孤兒，他們村很小、很偏遠，距離使他們與王城的騎士與魔法師絕緣，鎮上阻擋邪惡生物都指望著教堂的神父。  
成為神父並學習當一位魔法師是孩子們的夢想，卻沒有家長願意讓孩子成為替”死鬼”，所以每一任神父都只能領養孤兒繼承自己一生所學。  
隆二是被人丟棄在樹林裡的，而今市神父將自己的名子當作姓氏，同情給村里下一代”替死鬼”一個尋常人家都有的姓名。今市隆二和村裡的孩子們一起長大，他脾氣又好又喜歡笑，無論是同年齡的孩子或是長輩都很喜歡他，就連嚴肅陰沉的今市神父見到隆二臉上都有笑容。  
天資優異的隆二很快就掌握到控制四周元素的法則，跟著今市神父學習，成為獨當一面的魔法師。日子也在他一天天的學習與鄰居孩子們玩耍中過去，一直到他20歲，村子都很平安，他的魔法頂多用來祝福花草，催生農作物，偶爾教訓幾隻懶散的動物。  
直到鄰近村莊的人請求魔法師的支援，今市神父在村長的說服下，以”見習”為由，帶著學徒去隔壁村子幫忙。困擾村莊大半年，亂墾農作物、偶爾偷酒喝的就是一隻貪吃的半羊人，對方並無惡意，只是找不到回家的方法。  
今市神父哭笑不得地把嚇得咩咩叫的羊人領回森林深處，與隆二抱著隔壁村庄的一大箱葡萄酒特產回家。  
沒想到他們離開的這一趟，和平的村子就受到魔物的襲擊。  
村子已經有兩個孩子失蹤，但沒有人可以說出兒子失蹤的原因，兩個孩子一個是半夜不見的，另一個則是大白天失蹤的。  
村子就在樹林邊，樹林深處有一條河，村子裡的人都知道不能穿越那條河，因為另一邊就是黑暗森林，充斥各種邪惡的生物。  
老神父在森林安全的地方找不到孩子的蹤跡，翻找典籍，查到百年之前有孩子被蛇妖拉米亞擄走生吃的紀錄，他讓隆二守著村子，自己跨越那條河，到黑暗森林尋找孩子的蹤跡。

這一去，老神父再也沒有回來。  
而孩子，則是被村里一個有奇怪癖好的男人抓走，第一個孩子已經被他失手殺害，若非他一直在村子裡的廢棄水井邊徘徊，沒有人會發現他將孩子的屍體藏在那裏。  
犯人抓到之後，隆二立刻動身去黑暗森林找老神父，但他走了好幾天，找不到半點痕跡。他試圖號招村民分頭行動一起搜尋，卻沒有村民響應，即使如此他也不放棄，每年只要有時間，他就會往森林深處走。  
在今市神父失蹤後，村民才回想起”今市隆二神父”的特殊身分，更因為膽小見死不救的愧疚，無顏在面對隆二失望的眼神。  
漸漸的，以前總是充滿歡笑的教堂被人遺忘，熱心會來打掃的人們不再過來，少了人氣的教堂一天比一天破敗，這讓隆二很頭痛。  
一年過去，他除了跟黑暗森林的樹妖成為朋友，消滅幾個邪惡的魔物之外，毫無進展。就在第N次無望的搜尋之後，隆二拖著疲憊的身軀回到教堂，卻發現大門因為失修整扇倒在地上後，終於崩潰。  
村民根本不願意來教堂，這裡是他的家，最近也沒有孤兒要領養，想說話也只能找黑暗森林的奇怪生物，今市隆二真的受夠了。

他畫下招喚陣，念出咒語。  
魔法陣發出明亮的光芒，隨後是象徵招喚使魔成功的黑色煙霧。  
隆二期待地著等待專屬於自己的使魔現形，法陣上有個男人身形的高大型體，漆黑色的長髮猖狂的飛舞，一對長而尖銳的犄角和一對發亮的金色的瞳孔彰顯身分。  
隆二發現使魔下眼皮有顆黑痣，五官立體輪廓鮮明，相當俊美，若是鎮上的女孩們看見肯定愛死了。但又想到鎮上的人都不願意跟自己說話，更不願意到教堂來，心情又地落下來。  
「你的願望是什麼？」  
被招喚出來的惡魔聲音極為好聽，低沉富有磁性，微啟的嘴角向上勾起，就像帶著笑容一般。  
隆二聽到對方再問自己的願望，立刻轉身去拿打掃用具，塞進使魔的手裡。  
他的使魔手掌溫度很低，下意識就接過他遞來的東西。  
「…？」使魔嘴角抽動，眉毛緊緊皺起。  
「幫我打掃吧！」  
「…你要以什麼當作代價？」使魔握著掃把跟拖把，力道大的木頭做的手柄啪啪響。  
隆二有點害怕，覺得他招喚的這個使魔很不聽話。「…我有一串葡萄。」  
掃把跟拖把懸浮在空中，使魔接下葡萄，皺起來的眉毛高高揚起，就在隆二以為使魔會將葡萄砸回他臉上時，使魔笑了。  
他彈手指，教堂裡的落葉，爬滿牆壁的植物，被風吹破的窗戶和躺在地上的大門都煥然一新，甚至多了幾盞燈光照得更加明亮。  
「如何？」使魔轉頭問。  
「太棒了！謝謝你！」隆二笑燦爛，在口袋翻找一下之後，又找到一顆蘋果遞給”出色”的使魔。  
接下蘋果的使魔又笑了，他咬葡萄的動作挺優雅的，但是隆二根本沒在看，這個把使魔當掃地工的魔法師神父開心的四處查看著教堂，差點沒拍拍手。  
繞了一圈，回到魔法陣的隆二站在使魔面前，那個男性使魔已經把葡萄吃完，正在啃蘋果。  
「我該怎麼呼喚你呀？我的使魔？」  
使魔咀嚼吞嚥後才慢吞吞地回答：「登坂廣臣，但我有點忙，招喚我的時候我不一定會出現。」  
「沒關係，我不會常常招換你的。」隆二把使魔的名子記錄下來，他第一次招喚，還沒有能力形成高級魔法師的永久契約，臨時招喚呼喚需要使魔的名子，對方願意說出名子正合他意。  
「今市神父，你如果沒其他的事情，就讓我走吧。」使魔，登坂廣臣慢吞吞地說，雙手背在背後。  
「叫我隆二就好。」隆二還沒有放棄尋找老神父，也不願意占用今市神父的稱號，立刻糾正他的使魔。  
「掰掰，隆二。」使魔放棄等他關閉招喚陣，自己擦去地上的法陣，隨後消失在原地。  
隆二眨眨眼，沒想到使魔在沒有主人的同意下可以自動消失，臨時招喚這麼隨便嗎？大而化之的魔法師沒有細想，使魔力量比招喚的主人還強大的可能性，喜孜孜的跑去巡視使魔修繕後的教堂。

隆二在教堂休息幾天，重下幾棵橘子樹之後，整裝前往黑暗森林找人。等他回來已經是兩個月後，教堂門口多一口木箱，裡面只剩下幾瓶葡萄酒，幸好鄰村村長的信沒被拿走。  
葡萄酒三個月就會送過來一次，偶爾碰上隆二回來可以收到完整的一箱，其他時候都會被人偷走，隆二也不想去找犯人，至少對方還給自己留下幾瓶。  
他拿著葡萄酒，覺得有點寂寞。  
想想還是拿出兩個酒杯，在地上畫招喚陣。  
「嗨。」隆二朝使魔揮揮手。  
「…」登坂廣臣揚眉，等著隆二許願，沒想到對方遞給自己一杯酒。  
「一個人喝好寂寞，陪我喝一杯吧！我有橘子喔！」  
使魔面無表情地站一會兒，似乎在思考該怎麼回應，但是在隆二期盼的眼神下，使魔坐了下來，朝小神父的舉杯。  
隆二笑咪咪地舉起自己的杯子，從口袋掏出一大把花生放在地上，突兀的開始剝殼，坐在使魔對面，嘮嘮叨叨的訴說在黑暗森林發生的事情。  
使魔靜靜地聽，偶爾會翻白眼當作回應。  
喝下一堆葡萄酒，醉倒在地上的隆二縮成一團，而吃飽喝足的使魔解除招喚陣，順手拿了幾瓶葡萄酒和幾粒帶殼的花生。  
隔天酒醒的小神父又招換使魔，拿了好幾顆圓滾滾的肥橘子給使魔。  
登坂廣臣一臉厭惡，但是隆二不放棄，撥了幾瓣像個推銷員一樣稱讚自己的橘子非常甜，使魔勉強吃了一片，然後把幾棵樹的橘子都捲走了。

尋找老神父的範圍擴大到黑暗森林的深處，那邊的魔物巨大又兇狠，隆二費九牛二虎之力才消滅一隻襲擊他的沼澤妖怪，沒想到激怒底下一大群，隆二不得已的選擇逃跑，沒想到之後只要穿過沼澤附近，都會被憤慨的妖怪們襲擊，根本走不遠。  
不得已，隆二把腦筋動到使魔身上。他的使魔超喜歡吃橘子，不過生長的季節過去之後，隆二沒有交換的資本，對方對蔬菜沒興趣，所以神父在閒暇之餘只好跑去打獵，儲備醃肉與烤肉，希望能得到使魔的青睞。  
登坂廣臣吃光烤肉，答應隆二的要求，用一整車的醃肉和沿途的烤肉作為交換，與小神父一起深入黑暗森林。  
使魔懸浮在空中，跟在樹林裡穿梭的小神父的後面，偶爾會領先一點，然後悠哉地在前方等他跟上，總是一派輕鬆的模樣很討人厭，但多虧牠的陪伴，一路上今市隆二並沒有遇到任何危險，平安的穿過沼澤，很快地就進入他從未到達的森林深處。  
「這裡有人駐紮的痕跡！」隆二興奮的指著地上清掉枯葉與樹枝的空地，旁邊還有枯枝的灰燼，順著被踩斷的枯枝判斷離去的方向，加快前進的速度。  
然而線索很快又斷了，小神父往前走好久，仍沒有結果，使魔打哈欠，拉住體力不支，開始走得搖搖晃晃的人。  
「我肚子餓了。」登坂廣臣嚴肅的說。  
隆二眨眨眼，喔的一聲，放下背在身上的行李，到附近蒐集枯枝生火烤肉。  
使魔捧場的吃光，滿意的看見小神父倒在地上呼呼大睡，夜裡的黑暗森林是怪物們的享樂時間。  
登坂廣臣也是如此，他把隆二扛在肩上，聲稱自己玩膩了，所以想縮短契約時間，在森林裡大喊今市神父的名子。  
牠巨大的呼喚聲震的黑暗森林不得安寧，怪獸與邪惡的生物們似乎很害怕，隆二詫異地目睹一團黑影把一個疑似人影的物體快速丟在地上後，飛也似的消失在樹林間。  
隆二拍拍使魔的背，掙扎的要落地。  
那個物體正是今市神父，老人身上似乎被某種邪惡植物寄生，粗大的莖身埋進人的身體裡，以人類的血肉為食，在長時間的寄生下人會逐漸消瘦，一直到死亡。  
神父的呼吸與心跳都微弱的若有似無，好像下一秒就要死亡一般脆弱。他不敢挖出埋在神父體內的植物，也換不醒昏迷中的人，隆二焦急的眼眶都紅了。  
就在他打算將神父扛回去治療時，他身邊的使魔說話了。  
「他撐不了這麼遠的距離。」  
隆二好不容易聚集的力氣頓時散了，最後一絲希望破滅，淚珠爭先恐後地冒出，在眼角快速聚集化做綿延不絕的淚水。  
使魔拍拍小神父的腦袋，希望能停止對方的哭泣，眼睛鼻子都紅了看起來好可憐。但效仿小神父安撫野狗的拍拍用在生裡死別上，簡直杯水車薪。  
小神父抬起頭，發現自己還有一個最後的選擇。  
「救他。」  
使魔撇嘴，他的小神父笨得要命，竟然現在才想到。  
使魔咬破自己的手指，滴幾滴血在老神父的嘴裡。而纏在人類四肢的可怕植物竟然漸漸以肉眼可見的速度撤離，那些有生命的植物在地上掙扎著想脫離，畫面非常可怕。  
隆二正想上前，卻被他的使魔拉住。  
「你瘋了嗎？想當牠們的食物？」  
「謝謝你，謝謝你救了神父。」隆二感激的說「我該怎麼回報你？」  
使魔聳聳肩，湊到小神父臉前，將淚水舔去，人類真摯的情感讓鹹鹹的淚水變的美味，抓住開始掙扎的人，使魔甚至連滑落到衣縫裡的也不放過。  
「你在幹嘛！？」小神父臉紅透，眼睛瞪的超大。  
使魔滿意的舔舔唇，把人抓到面前開心的回收他的”代價”。

今市神父醒來的時候，他撫養長大的小神父淚眼汪汪的坐在床邊，看他睜眼笑的很傻。  
老神父來不開口，就看到小神父旁邊長妖冶的惡魔，本能立刻驅使守護村落的人施法要驅逐邪惡生物。  
「等等！牠不是壞人！」小神父慌亂的黨在惡魔身前。  
老神父恨鐵不成鋼的戳戳小神父的額頭，身體虛弱根本沒什麼力氣，但對隆二來說已經是很嚴厲的責備。「你給你自己招惹什麼了？！」  
「牠…登坂廣臣不壞的，牠沒有要我的性命或靈魂。」  
「牠要的不是不是你的靈魂，你這個笨蛋，夢魔要的才不是靈魂。」

Incubus 夢魔，也被稱為魅魔，吸食人類精氣的惡魔。

登坂廣臣根本不在乎躺在床上發脾氣的老神父，牠推推小神父的肩膀。「我餓了。」  
「你還許什麼願望？為什麼他還在這裡？」老神父撫額，貧血讓他頭暈，他撫養大的笨蛋還在加劇痛楚。  
今市隆二搞不懂他的使魔是哪一種餓，理解神父意思的他有點慌亂。「但是…我的願望已經達成了啊？」  
「我還沒拿完我的代價。」他的使魔替他回答，拍拍小神父的腦袋：「我要吃烤肉。」  
老神父重新躺回床上，他的學徒招換一個成年的男性夢魔不算是最棘手的事情，他得先恢復體力，才能把笨蛋好好教訓一頓。

FIN


End file.
